YGO untitle
by demanicangel
Summary: please read to find out. this is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

YGO fanfic

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MOVIVG!?!?" said a blond 4'11" 16 year old girl.  
"Your Dad got station at Japan for 5 years so we are moving," said her mom. "We have 2 weeks to pack and for you and your brother to say Goodbye to your friends. Beside, don't you have a friend who lives in Japan?"  
"Yes, but he won't go near the base even if his life depend on it."  
"Well, you might be able to visit him, Jennifer."  
"If he has time." Jennifer said under her breath.  
"Why don't you Duel your brother?"  
"Because I always lose and he cheats. I'm getting on the computer."  
Jen went to her room on log on her computer.

Chat room style

Demanicangel: Hey Blue U thereBlue Eyes D: Yes, what is going on?  
Demanicangel: Bad news I'm moving Good news I might C U in person.  
Blue Eyes D: You're moving to Japan? Why?  
Demanicangel: 2 words Dad and Military  
Blue Eyes D: Oh. When?  
Demanicangel: In 2 weeks  
Blue Eyes D: Maybe, I can meet you at the airport.  
Demanicangel: Good idea I'll give U the 411 as soon as I get it.  
Demanicangel: How is UR brother?  
Blue Eyes D: Fine. Wishing I can spend more time with him. And yours?  
Demanicangel: Alive, 4 now  
Blue Eyes D: LOL I wish I had your problem.  
Demanicangel: I know. I still can't believe U R a CEO of your own CORP. and is still going to a public high school.  
Blue Eyes D: I at least don't look like I'm still going to elementary school.  
Demanicangel: Hay! At least I don't look like an anima character  
Demanicangel: Hay is it not 1 in the morning where U R at?  
Blue Eyes D: Yes it is.  
Demanicangel: Well I'll let U go so U can sleep. Don't overwork URself bye.

Chat room style ends

Jen logs off her computer smiling. 'Maybe,' thought Jen, 'this move won't be as bad as I thought.'"Jenny!!" Jen cringed. "Come Duel me," said her 10 years old brother, Jae.  
"Stop calling me Jenny or I'll start calling you Jae-Jae the Jet Plane!!!"  
"MOM! Sissy is calling me names!"  
Jen cringed again. 'Don't know which is worst, Him calling me Jenny or Sissy,' thought Jen. "I have not, YET. Jae-Jae called me Jenny, AGAIN!!!"  
"Jae, don't call Jennifer, Jenny or Sissy," said their mom in the bedroom packing.  
'Thank you, mom,' thought Jen. "Mom, I'm board and you won't let Erik and Shylik come over," said Jae. "Jen, please play with your brother." "But Mom… "NO, buts." "OK. Jae lets get this over with." "Yah, Duel me, Jen" "OK," sighs Jen. 'Time for me to get creamed for the 25th time this week,' thought Jen. 'I hope he won't duel me in the next 2 weeks.'

* * *

AN: if you can't guess who Blue is you don't know YGO that well.

Please review this is my first fic. I'll even take flamers.


	2. 2 weeks later

Ok here is the 2nd chapter i hope you like it Seto Kiba will be a little OOC but i hope to get him back in to normal in a few chapter.

disclaimer I Don't Own Yugioh.

"" english

"" Japanese

2 weeks later

"I can't believe we are really here," exclaimed Jennifer.

"Yes Jen. Now be quiet. Your brother is sleeping," said her dad, who was carrying her brother down the ramp.

"How the hell can he sleep? The sun is up."

"Jetlag," replied her mom.

"But he slept almost the entire plane ride here!!"

"He is a growing boy who needs his sleep," said her mom.

"Right, this is the boy who stays up late till 11:00 pm and gets up at 2 or 3 in the morning. I think he is just faking it so he can be carried."

"Jennifer!!!"

"Opps, did I said that out loud?"

"Mmm, what's going on," asked her brother.

"Don't worry about it, Jae," said Jen looking at the people in the airport.

"Who are you looking for, Sis," asked Jae after he was put down.

"My friend, bratnoid."

"Hay Jen, is that your Internet name on that board," asked Jae, pointing at a 5'7" blue eyes, trench coat wearing brunet boy.

"Yes, it is and that's Blue. Hay, Blue!"

"I see you had a good flight DA," said Blue. "And you're not to hard to find in a crowd despite being short," he said while smiling.

Jen heard some gasps and whispering around them. "I think you scared the locals, Blue. Oh well, come on and meet my family." Jen turned around thinking her family was behind her and sees her dad trying to restrained his anger at two military people. "Uh oh, troubles coming."

"Why you say that?"

"My dad is about to explode on, I guess, our escorts to the base." She starts running over to her family with Blue behind her. "Dad, what's going on," asked Jen trying to prevent the death of two soldiers.

"Those idiots screwed up on our living arrangements."

"How did they do that?"

"They only gave us enough room for 3 of us to live here."

"Oh." 'And I'm the most likely candidate to go back home,' thought Jen.

"Sergeant, we apologies for your inconvenient," said one of the soldiers.

"Sir, if I may, I can let your daughter to stay with me," said Blue.

"And who the hell are you!?!" said Jen's dad.

"Dad this is my friend Blue."

"Otherwise known as Seto Kiba, sir."

"I heard of you," said the soldier," You're the CEO of Kiba Corps, used to create weapons for the military, now a big time gaming company."

"Jennifer, you never said you were friends with Seto Kiba," said her parents.

"We didn't tell each other our real names since we just talk in a chat room," Jen said, trying to defend herself," You know it is a bad idea to tell people your real name on the net."

"Well, if he is willing to offers his home to you, Jen and he don't do anything to you," said her dad eyeing Seto," Not to mention a weekly check in with us... I think we can deal."

"Now! Wait a minute, I am not going to let my daughter to go with some BOY she met on the net, even if he is Seto Kiba," said her mom.

"Mom, 2 questions: 1) What is the different me staying with Blue and you going to your writing conventions, that started on the net and 2) what are we going to do about living arrangements? If, I don't go with Blue, Who kindly affords to let me stay with him BECAUSE of the military screw up on said living arrangements," said Jen.

"WOW! Jen," said Jae," that's the most I heard you said ever, and can I come to."

"If Blue says it is OK. You can visit, since he has a brother your age, Jae."

"I said you are not going, Jennifer Nicole Pedde!" 'Ouch middle name.' "What about your education, young lady?"

"If that is your only concern Mrs. Pedde I can see your daughter get in the best high school in Domino city," said Seto.

"Well," said Jen's mom, Knowing she have nothing else to argue with, "I guess she can go. IF she calls us once a week and you let her brother visit."

'Yes!! SCORE!!' "Don't worry mom I will," said Jen.

"Well, if everything is settled," said one of the soldiers, knowing better than to get into a family argument, "we'll get your luggage and get going."

"See ya. I'll call you in a week," said Jen.

"Here is the address to send your daughter's things to," said Seto, handing his card, with the address on it, to her dad.

"Thanks," said her dad.

"Come on Blue, lets get my suitcase," said Jen dragging Seto to the luggage pick-up area. "Hay, Blue,"

"Yes, DA."

"Since we are living with each other, why don't we go by our real names?"

"Don't see why not. I'm Seto Kiba."

"I'm Jennifer Pedde. Mow next question. How are you going to get me in a Japanese high school, when I know little to nothing of the language?"

"Don't worry about that. Now lets get to the limo, while I set some ground rules."

"Let me guess: 1) don't mess with you while you are working and 2) don't do anything to harm your brother."

"Yes and you are to leave me alone while we are in school, since I will enroll you in my high school," said Seto while getting in the limo.

"What a minute isn't your high school, a uniform school," asked Jen as the limo drives out of the airport.

"Yes, it is."

"And don't the girls wear short skirts for their uniforms?"

"Yes, they do. Why?"

"Two reasons 1) I was hoping to get away from uniform schools. I know I can't, since I'm in Japan and 2) I hate having to wear skirts and dresses. I don't wear them except on special occasions."

"Why do you hate to wear them?"

"Haircut incident when I was little and visiting my Granddad. I was force to wear dresses and skirts till my hair grew out to prove to everyone that I was a girl, Hated them ever since."

"Well if that is the reason I might be able to pull some strings."

"I would appreciate it if, you can."

"Mr. Kiba, we are here," said the driver.

"Thank you," said Seto. As they were getting out of the limo, there was a black blur that crashed into Seto.

"Big brother," said the blur, which was a boy around Jen's brother's age.

'This must be Seto's brother, Mokuba,' thought Jen.

"Mokuba we have a house guest," said Seto, "This is my net friend Jennifer Pedde aka Demanicangel."

"Please to meet you," said Mokuba bowing.

Jen bows back and glairs at Seto, "You know, I know very little Japanese, Blue," said Jen.

"That's OK. I know English also," said Mokuba, scaring Jen.

"You could of warn me that he knows English as well as Japanese," said Jen at the laughing CEO.

"WOW. Big brother must really like you, if he is actually laughing."

"He doesn't laugh that much?"

"No. He doesn't. So, how long are you staying?"

"Either till I graduate high school or when the military tells my dad we are moving again?"

"Cool!"

"Now then, lets get you settle in, Jennifer," said Seto, once he was done laughing.

"OK and call me Jen, both of you," said Jen.

"Why not Jenny," asked Mokuba.

"If my mom won't let my brother call me that then you can't call me that."

"OK."

'I wonder what I am getting myself into' thought Jen as they enter the manson.


End file.
